Une vrai amitier
by joshpeeta
Summary: Voici un OS sur une amitier que j'aimerai un jour voir formé, celle de Niall Horan et celle de Josh Hutcherson.


Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un OS sur une amitier que j'aimerai un jour voir naître. Celle de Josh Hutcherson et celle de Niall Horan. Donc voilà un petit OS. Peut-être que d'autre seront à venir, pour l'instant je n'en sais trop rien. Alors SVP laissez moi un review si vous la lisez. Sur ce je vous laisse avec mon One-Shot

POV JOSH:

Niall et moi nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il a beau être irlandais et moi américain si nous ne nous voyons pas souvent ce n'est pas à cause de la distance mais simplement de nos emplois du temps. Lui c'est l'un des chanteurs de l'uns des plus grands boybands de tous les temps: One Direction. Et moi je suis un acteur depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'un programme d'échange quand nous étions enfants. Parce que même si j'étais déjà acteur je voulais faire un minimum d'étude. Bref j'avais 14 ans et lui 13. Le courant est tout de suite passé. Puis je suis partis tourné un film, nous gardions contact. Puis il a participé à x-factor, rejoins les One Direction, il est devenu quasi-impossible de nous voir.

Mais de temps en temps comme aujourd'hui, nous nous retrouvons.

Je suis au volant de ma moto (au guidon plutôt), je roule en direction de notre lieu de rendez-vous. C'est un joli petit parc. J'ai pris un pull à capuche, lui aussi normalement. Je ne suis pas paranoïaque mais je n'apprécie pas forcément les paparazzis, ils traquent le moindre de mes mouvement en chasse d'un nouveau scoop.

Je suis presque certain que s'ils nous trouvent, moi et Niall, ils vont nous inventer une quelconque histoire d'amoure.

Remarque, je rigolerais bien.

Lorsque j'arrive, là-bas, je descends de ma moto et prends une paire de lunettes de soleil. Je m'adosse à l'arbre en l'attendant.

C'est bien lui ça, toujours en retard.

Je voix un vélo stationner. C'est Niall.

- Salut! ça faisait longtemps! Dis donc t'es en vélo? Je lui lance gaiement et avec une pointe d'humour pour la dernière phrase.

- Hey! Eh oui, c'est bon pour les muscles. Nous nous faisons une petite accolade amicale.

Nous attachons nos antivols et commençons à marcher.

- Cela faisait super longtemps que l'ont s'était pas vue! Entre temps t'as fait une super carrière. C'est vrai, Voyage au centre de la terre 1et2, tout va bien: the kids are all right et bien sûr Hunger Games, encore j'en passe.

J'esquisse un petit rire.

- Voyage au centre de la terre 1 était déjà sortie quand on s'est vue la dernière fois. Et puis toi, c'est pas mal aussi! La dernière fois que l'ont s'est vu, tu commençais x factor! Et regarde toi maintenant, je n'est même pas besoin d'énumérer ton succès à toi et au 1D.

Il sourit.

- Comment cela fait-il que deux mec comme nous venant du Kentucky et d'Irlande aient réussis? Me demande-t-il.

- On a du talent, de la chance et surtout on en veut.

- Ouais! Bon on fait quoi?

- Du karting? Il hoche la tête positivement. Puis j'affiche un grand sourire en lui disant:

- Le premier arriver en courant là-bas à gagner! Et je m'élance en direction de la piste du karting, il est à mes trousse. Il ne l'a peut-être pas encore compris, mais il ne peut pas gagner. Tout simplement parce qu'il n e connaît pas cette ville et qu'il ne sais pas où est la piste. Et que je suis plus rapide.

Lorsqu'il comprend il est trop tard, j'ai déjà gagné. Je ris au éclat en arrivant. Il me rejoint quelque seconde plus tard, et se met à me taper gentiment, on se chamaille pendant au moins dix minutes.

Quand on se décide enfin à rentrer dans le karting on prend place dans nos kart.

POV Niall:

J'adore Josh. Il a une chose de plus que moi qui fait qu'il gagne presque tout le temps. Il en veut. Il dit que moi aussi j'en veut mais il en veut plus que me moi. Il à toujours eu l'âme d'un vainqueur. Je sais qu'il me battra surement lors de cette course.

Le départ sonne est je vais à fond dès le départ. Je me met à chanter, ce domaine je suis sûr de ressortir vainqueur face à lui.

Au bout de 10 tours on nous arrête et j'ai bien-sûr perdu.

On rigole toute le reste de la journée. Ce soir je lui ai promis de lui faire rencontrer Harry, Zayn, Louis et Liam.

On arrive devant mon hôtel. Nous entrons, et j'entraîne Josh dans la chambre où sont les gars.

Vers une heure du matin Josh nous annonce qu'il doit rentrer.

Je décide de le raccompagner. Durant le trajet il n'y a aucun bruit.

- Mec, promet moi que l'ont se reverra bientôt. Me dit-il une fois arriver.

- C'est une promesse, d'ailleurs j'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps, je pourrais venir te voir à Hawaï. Q'en dis-tu?

Cela m'est venu d'un coup, je n'y avais même pas songé avant.

- C'est une idée formidable! Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Je m'en doute car moi aussi. Ce qu'il peut-être bête parfois.

- Niall... Je t'adore tu sais. Me murmure-t-il.

- Moi aussi.

Nous nous serrons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, j'apprends que l'ont nous a vu moi et Josh. Ils nous prêtes une relation.

J'éclate de rire, ce que Josh aurait surement fait. RAH ces paparazzi.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bisou


End file.
